The present invention relates to reactive resin compositions of the anhydride-hardened epoxy resin filled with particulate carbonate-salts and molded materials made therefrom.
When casting extended resinous parts, the filler used often is not quartz particles but is milled calcium-magnesium carbonate or milled calcium carbonate. One reason for such use is that moldings filled with calcium-magnesium carbonates are more stable in the presence of SF.sub.6 decomposition products. A further advantage of calcium-magnesium carbonate and also of calcium carbonate over quartz particles is their lesser abrasive action. This has distinct advantage in processing resin parts by casting as well as in the machining of parts. Carbonate-filled moldings, however, do exhibit disadvantage over those which are filled with quartz particles. The molding mechanical properties such as bending strength or impact strength are about fifty percent lower when carbonate fillers are used.